peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Real Decoy
The Real Decoy is the fourteenth episode of the first season along with the episode Peep's Lost Leaf which comes right after it. The Real Decoy first aired on April 29 of 2004. The episode is written by Nick Rasposo and story boarded by Greg Hill. Plot The episode starts by showing turquoise ground and a overturned trash can with two trees placed on the right and left sides of the screen. The camera closes into the scenery behind the trash can that is a area covered with bushes and some garbage. Peep pushes Quack up a pipe resting on top of some boxes so that Quack can see how beautiful the sunrise is. The sun does not come up so the birds begin to search for it which results in the boxes tipping over. Among the fallen boxes Quack discovers a statue of a male Mallard and immediately greets the statue. Peep tells Quack the statue may have been injured in the fall and Quack goes to get some water. While Quack is gone Peep notices several unusual differences that the duck has from Quack. Quack comes back and gives the statue the water along with confirming to Peep the statue is truly a duck. Noticing the statue isn't drinking, Quack goes to get a bread crust from a nearby bush. The duck statue neither eats nor drinks and Quack decides to take the statue down to his pond. On the way to Quack's pond, Quack decides to take a break. Peep notes that the statue still seems very different and Quack rebukes Peep and ends the break. The duck statue finally gets to Quack's pond and is pushed in and begins to 'swim' but then flops over on its side. Quack jumps into the pond and attempts to help the duck statue swim believing it has given up on swimming. Quack returns to the shore and tells Peep the duck statue has no feet and Quack begins to doubt the duck statue is a real duck. After a short period of time Chirp comes along and asks Quack what he is doing. Quack tells Chirp he has a 'sick duck' in his pond and Chirp tells Quack that the 'sick duck' is a statue and not a real duck. Quack laments about the duck statue not being real but then gets a idea. Quack makes the duck statue watch over his secret collection in a bush. The episode ends with Quack eating a bread crust he has taken out of his bush while Peep and Chirp laugh out loud. Trivia *The name is pun of the phrase "The Real Macoy" which makes sense as the episode centers around a statue of a male mallard that Quack believes is real but isn't real and the statue looks much like a decoy used for hunting. * The duck statue is referred to as a she despite it being a statue of a male mallard. * Chirp only appears at the end of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Quack-centered episodes Category:Season 1 episodes